After School Special  Drabble Challenge
by Laced-Victorian
Summary: 9.15 Added 6 & 7! 35 Drabbles based on the anniversary challenge of the UsaxMamo community on lj - with a smutty twist ;D  Please R&R. 7/35 Completed :D
1. Chapter 1

So I've stumbled across a new community dedicated entirely to Usagi x Mamoru... I think I may have died and gone to fanfic heaven! Anyways they had an Anniversary Challenge recently centering around 35 Drabbles - the theme being school related. I've wanted to get back into writing so I figured 'Why not?' The only catch? I'm doing a smut twist on each one. So.. without further ado, I present #1 - Feel free to critique :) It is the only way we improve!

Without further ado…

~.-.~

**1. Homeroom A. Locker**  
_Word Count: 227  
_  
Her tongue flicked out, trailing slowly along the rose-colored edge. It arced with a precision that only came with the tried-and-tested method of practice, conforming to every curve until she reached the tip. She repeated the motion two, three times – each caress mirroring the passion she felt building in her chest.

She paused for a moment to lick her lips – wet and sticky, she savored the sweet flavor she was certain to encounter – the climax of her task. Eyes closed, a small sigh escaped her lips. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open – she looked down, satisfaction beaming on her face as she silently folded the seal down and secured it with a swift swipe of her fingers.

A soft glance confirmed she was alone in the hallway. She placed one last kiss on the envelope, an unspoken prayer hovering on her lips. She dropped her confession into the metal slot and sauntered towards the Exit sign.

3:05 found Chiba Mamoru in front of his locker, nothing but the routine of switching text books crossing his mind. It was with wonder then that his eyes responded, with hope that his heart thumped at the sight that met him as he opened the door. There, lying askew and out of place in the sterile confines of his locker was a pink letter, its contents the answer to his silent prayers.


	2. Chapter 2

So Day 2 and so far my schedule is going as planned. An amazing feat considering how the rest of my day has gone! In fact I might even try to get ahead.. mwahaha. I'm feeling verrrrrryyyy smutty my precious's.

Thank you so much to those of you who left reviews :) It really brightens my day to see those in my inbox!

P.S. For those who are interested, here is the link for the theme outline. Please enjoy! And while you're there maybe join the community?

**~.-.~**

**1. Homeroom B. Uniform**

_Word Count: 470_

They were at it again. The daily custom of studying at Darien's apartment was becoming a battle of wills between the lovers. Darien, trying desperately to cram for his University exams was met with Serena's knack for procrastinating in ways that could only be described as inventive and overwhelmingly adamant.

Today she was focused on formulating an argument for the abolishment of school uniforms – her complaints ranging from the skirt length being ridiculously long, a point which Darien shot down with heated fervor, to the pure stupidity of being put in the same boat (ha!) as fashion-convicts such as Popeye and Ahab, a point which he dared not touch as it would mean pointing out that neither were in fact real people.

"I mean, where's our sense of individuality? What if there was an explosion.. how would they identify us? The only thing that differentiates me from any other girl at school are my Sailor V panties!" she shouted, demonstrating her point by feverishly lifting her skirt to reveal the garment in question.

She barely had time to register the sound of books slamming to the ground before he had pulled her down onto him – her legs straddled his lap as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. She could feel the heat of his desire rising in his pants, a desire he communicated with his lips – kissing, trailing, nipping down the length of her neck and back up to her lips. She met his need with the undulating movement of her hips and the soft moans that she buried into his chest.

Piece by piece she was stripped of her uniform until she was nothing but a pool of desire moving fluidly above him. With each movement she made his body reciprocated: hands tangled in her hair, lips and tongue covering her breasts with fiery trails. His breath hitched, his mind and body nothing but a tangle of pleasure as he fought to prolong the primal pursuit of lovers.

Moments later had the two spread naked across the expanse of his living room rug, both spent and trying desperately to regulate their heartbeats. A burst of laughter broke the silence and filled the room.

"What is it?" Darien asked hesitantly. Serena-the-hyena was an unpredictable creature and one he treated with a respectable amount of fear.

A smug grin spread across her red face.

"Well, I guess I was just expecting more of a fight from the mighty Tuxedo Mask."

A moment of silence passed between them before he finally spoke, "You know, Buns.. relationships are all about compromise. How about you agree to studying one hour every day and I'll agree to ban all manner of uniforms from my apartment?"

"But then I wouldn't have anything to wear, silly."

"Exactly," he said, before reaching over for seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

9.9.2010: Sorry I wasn't able to pump much out today – allergies and writers block seemed to have gotten the best of me :/ To be honest I ended up not liking my original idea for this drabble… three drafts later this is what I have. Thanks again for reviews :) I've never posted anything before so it's amazing to me to watch the hits climb. I guess the old adage is true: Sex sells!

**~.-.~**

**1. Homeroom C. Classroom**

_Word Count: 455_

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

"I'm sorry.. what? Why?"

"The first rule of fight club is.. YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB."

"Usa, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to hit you.. For christ's sake, this is just absolutely insane. And why you wanted to break into the school at night I'll never know – I should've never let you go this far with it."

"The second rule of fight club is.. YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!"

"Seriously, Usagi. Enough is enough. Let's go home."

"Mamo-chan, I don't think you're taking me seriously!"

"Of course I'm not! This is _fucking crazy_!"

"Crazy? You think the youma care about hitting me? If I die do you want to live with the fact that you could've helped train me better, but because you were all '_oh I can't possibly hit you my sweet love'_ you didn't and there I lie dead in your arms while the world becomes doomed for another millennia?"

"You're certifiable."

"And you're not committed to the cause of the Sailor Scouts."

"No, I just don't see the necessity of having to play the role of abusive asshole in order for you to feel properly trained."

"Oh this is ridiculous."

"I'm glad you finally see the ligh-," he was cut off mid-sentence by a harsh slap on his cheek.

"What th-," she hit him again and then made a move for his groin.

He shifted just in time to avoid the kick she had aimed at his head. Instinct kicked in and he instantly retaliated by blocking the offending limb and pinning her against the wall. Her breath caught causing her chest to rise in fall in dramatic fashion.

It was then he took a minute to really look at what she was wearing. His little Buns was all grown up now, a fact well accentuated by the tightness of her sports bra and the yoga pants that conformed to her every curve and tone.

With one swift motion his hand had ripped off her bra, exposing her skin to the cool air. He bent down and nipped her ear before idly kissing down her neck in slow, deep strokes.

"You know.. I've always imagined what it would be like to do it on the teacher's desk."

His eyes deepened with hunger – dark and heavy and full of need. Her legs began to quiver beneath her in anticipation of what was coming next.

The next day Usagi had a hard time paying attention in class. It wasn't the lack of sleep, or the soreness of her limbs. She just couldn't help but wonder how long it would take Ms. H to find the stain on her desk.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a bit raunchier than the prior few ;)

**~.-.~**

**1. Homeroom D. Homework**

_Word Count: 271_

She pouted, a weapon both simple and effective. But tonight he was prepared for it. He had earned this. He sucked on a rosy bud, reveling in the screams that emitted from her mouth as he dove two, three fingers deep inside her channel.

Wave after wave of pleasure encompassed her body, sending shivers to the very tips of her fingers. Fingers that were currently tangled in a mess of black strands. She shifted, unable to bear the assault of pleasure he was subjecting her to.

"Nuh uh uh," he tutted her softly.

He mounted her in one rough movement, a low growl emanating from the depths of his chest as he did so. His thrusts were deep, building to a rhythm that drove them both to the brink of sanity. Teeth gnashed at skin, and finger nails dug trails of blood – primal markings of an ancient love.

Suddenly she pulled away. Shuffled down his body until her mouth was level with his crotch. One quick movement had his length filling her mouth. She grasped the base and made slow, taunting strokes with her tongue. Faster and faster she brought him to peak, her mouth forming an innocent frame for the dirty thoughts that flashed through his head.

Beads of sweat dripped absentmindedly down his chest as he came, arching forward in one final motion that left a trail of himself within her. She looked up, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Hoarsely, he managed only five words, "You've been doing your homework."


	5. Chapter 5

Going on a roll today.. I hope you guys are enjoying reading these as much as I am writing them!

**~.-.~**

**1. Homeroom E. Lunch**

_Word Count: 403_

A shudder passed through his body, eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was indescribable, inconceivable, in.. edible. Opening his eyes met him with the view of an expectant blond.

"Well Mamo-chan? Is that not the most wonderful lunch you've ever tasted?"

Conflict tore in his gut.. or maybe that was the.. vegetables? Lying to her was unthinkable.. but to confess would be to cause her unnecessary pain. After all, she had done this for no other reason than to demonstrate her love.

Grimacing in what he hoped was mistakable for a smile he lifted his chop sticks and took another bite.

"Mmmmmmm… Usa, this is amazing!"

'_Amazing that the Russians haven't recruited her to torture foreign spies,' he thought._

"I'm so glad you like it!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a soft kiss on his temple.

"I'll be right back Mamo-chan! I'm going to go get your dessert," she said, happiness etched in every feature of her face.

"Oh man, there's more? I don't know how much more I can eat, we don't all have NASA-issued stomachs you know," he rubbed his belly to mimic the display of content fullness.

"Oh don't worry Mamo-chan, I worked very hard on this. I know you'll love it!"

As she skipped away his head dropped down. It was time to have a serious conversation with his body. Promises were made – a break from training for a week, enough chocolate to cause diabetes. When it showed no sign of calming the waves of nausea it was inflicting he began to plea. Did his body want to make Usagi cry? Did his stomach really want to wage war at the expense of his ears..? Not to mention his heart which would break in two if he ever hurt her.

Before he had time to devise his next defense he was interrupted by the clicking of high heels on the cool marble of his kitchen floor. His eyes traveled to the offending heels, up the expanse of toned legs, past the whipped cream bikini, and onto the face of the woman he loved.

"Usa..?"

A wicked grin played across her features.

"So what do you say Mamoru.. do you think you have room for dessert?" she said huskily.

There was only one body part that could veto the will of his stomach, and quite rightly it was rising to the occasion.


	6. Chapter 6

**9.15.10**

Yohoho and a bottle of procrastination! So yes.. I struggled with this one for some reason. I couldn't seem to be inspired by anything I considered worthy and then I cranked this out in half an hour. Go Figure.

I guess it didn't help that everyone around me has been sick Literally! Three family members and SIX people at work. To put that in perspective, we have 13 people who work in this office building. Yeah. So for the past two nights I've literally gone home and crashed – averaging 12-15 hours of sleep. Wooooooo.

Also, I am looking for Beta readers on a story I would like to crank out in the near future. It's a twist on how Endymion and Princess Serenity meet and end up star-crossed. Anyone interested feel free to comment/PM/e-mail me.

Thanks for everyone who has read my drabbles so far. I'll admit I am kinda nervous as this is my first real attempt at writing so.. lots of love :)

~.-.~

**1. Homeroom F. Hallway**

Word Count: 233

She stood in the hallway outside his door. Hesitating, her hands tightly clamped on the overnight bag she was carrying.

She thought back to their first kiss.. his lips slowly parting hers in a movement that was both soft and fluid. She had gasped with pleasure as his tongue danced with hers, each new sensation both overwhelming her leaving her wanting more. Thinking back to those days, it was hard to believe they had been together for a year.

His normally barren apartment had been transformed into a lover's nest.

Inside rose petals lay strewn across the floor – candles ablaze in every corner and on every surface. In the center, his table was adorned with an assortment of foods and two flutes filled with strawberry champagne. A fire crackled – its warmth spreading across the entire flat and pouring a subtle glow onto the fur rug that lay across the floor.

A trail led to the master suite where she would find soft music serenading across the room and the tub brimming with bubbles. He had bought new sheets for the occasion – silk dyed a rich shade of burgundy. He placed the ring inside its velvet box and rested it gently on the accent pillow.

He had gone to great lengths to ensure her first time was perfect.

A final breath gave Usagi the courage she needed. Slowly, deliberately she raised her hand to the door and knocked.


	7. Chapter 7

**9.15.10**

Another one cranked out… yay for lunch hours!

~.-.~

**1. Homeroom F. Bell**

_Word Count: 545_

It was cruel. But he felt it was a lesson that she needed to learn. It was one thing to be clumsy, even reckless, but these were traits that were really _not_ conducive in the bedroom. He knew she was capable of controlling it, but for some reason she had slipped back into the habit these past few weeks.

Seven bruises, three knees to the crotch, and a sprained wrist later he was getting his revenge.

Usagi stood over him, concern written across her face.

"Mamo-chan, are you okay? How hard did you hit your head? Do you know how many fingers I have?"

"Unless you have a defect I believe the answer is ten. Now who are you and why are you here?"

"Who am I? Ha _ha_ Mamoru. You don't have to be a jerk, I didn't _mean_ to push you off the bed."

"Look, I can tell your upset, but I honestly don't know who you are. Or for that matter why you're dressed as a nurse."

"For heavens sake, it's me Usagi! Your girlfriend? Remember?"

"No, I'm sorry.. it's just not ringing a bell. My head is killing me though, maybe I should go to a doctor."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Memories of a time when he was oblivious to her existence came to the forefront of her mind – taunting her as they scratched at old wounds.

"Here – call my friend Motoki-chan. I can give you his num-," he was cut off by a strangled moan.

"Ni-san? You want me to call Ni-san?"

She rose up and began making her way to the bathroom, tears blurring her vision as she walked. There was a lump in her throat that weighed on her heart.

Suddenly she was being pressed against the wall from behind.

Hands pinned her tightly while a husky voice breathed into her ear, "Motoki doesn't have a sister."

Uncontrollable fury raged through her entire being.

"Of all the.. You are an asshole! Let go of my you .. you dickweed!"

"Dickweed huh? I do love it when you talk dirty to me, Usa."

"Don't you 'Usa' me! I can't believe.. that was cruel Mamoru. My heart was breaking.." the last part came in a choked sob.

His lips touched the base of her neck, warm breath pooling against her as he tried to mend her heart with his mouth. Slowly he worked his way up to her ear, nipping gently at the lobe.

"Nothing could make me forget you, _ever_," he whispered.

She tilted her neck, allowing him easier access. He loosened his grip on her hands, turning her around to face him, ravaging her mouth with fierce hunger. They made love against the wall, her spidery legs wrapping around him as he drove deep within her, uniting their bodies as one. When they'd finished he carried her to the bed and placed her down gently.

He made his way towards the kitchen, intent on cooling any remaining fires with ice cream. As he rounded the corner he bumped he neglected to notice the book bag laying in the floor. He said nothing as he picked himself up off the floor, knowing that surely a bruise would appear before the next morning.

'_You win this time, Karma.'_


End file.
